


Undisclosed Thoughts

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Love, Lust, M/M, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Bodie decides to keep a diary and write down his thoughts especially his thoughts about a certain curly haired green eyed heart throb he works with day after day.But will his secret fantasies come to life?





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Well this is new. Never written in a diary before but Betty thinks its a good way to empty your emotions. Though I know she is secretly lusting after Anson, Susan and Ruth were giggling about it the other day.

Anyway, I feel that I should write in here, my mind is buzzing. Doyle is the cause.

Doyle.

I don't know why but I feel there is something between us. Its just the way he looks at me. There is something in his eyes that sparkle when his eyes lock onto mine. I have to admit that I feel alot for him. I keep having dirty thoughts about him.

Probably its lust or a passing phase but I know its there.

I cannot deny that Doyle is such a beautiful human being, his eyes are gorgeous and sparkle all the time. Don't get me started on that gorgeous bum enveloped in denim. Everytime he gets out of the capri, I can't help but stare at it. 

I don't know if anything will happen between us but, by god, I hope it does! I can just imagine him caressing my lips with his own, holding me in his strong arms and undressing me while at the same time ravishing me. 

Oh God! I am now semi! Is this really a good idea to say how Im feeling on paper? 

Best get to bed, early start in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Bloody hell! I think Doyle fancies me!

It started off normal, we was assigned to go undercover as nightclub workers to foil a drugs raid, my nose got broken for my trouble and Doyle......

Well...he touched my cheek and stroked it.

He gave me this deep, lustful look that showed so much longing, I saw that look in the movies so that's how I knew.

Then, I was working on some paperwork before I left and he sat on my desk and asked me how I was. I said I was fine and he asked me about the upcoming CI5 annual ball. We decided to go as each others plus one as mates so I hope that it will be a good night. We then had a laugh about Jax asking Susan to the ball. 

Then, I felt his hand against mine. 

The touch and feel of his soft yet broken skin sent an electric feel through my body, I have never felt that way before. About anybody. He gave me a smile, a smile that I had seen so many times before.

Perhaps we have always had feelings for each other, perhaps we have always craved each other, needed each other.

God, I don't know how to react to all this! 

I want to act on my feelings but what if it's a figament of my imagination? What if I had been over thinking and that he didn't have feelings for me? 

The ball is in a fortnight and I hope it will be a good night.

I am closing off, early start once again and I need a kip at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

So last night was the annual CI5 ball. I decided not to take a date and had to spend the first hour watching Benny chatting up Ruth and Jax and Susan snogging in the corner of the bar.

Then Doyle turned up.

God he looked so gorgeous! White tuxedo with matching shoes, his eyes sparkled in the disco light. Skin so smooth and smelling so delicious. 

God I am getting hard just thinking about him! He brought me a drink and we sat near the dance floor, he looked at me and winked then he leaned over and whispered,

"I have caught the hints you know."

"What hints are that Then?" 

"You fancy me."

My face went hot when he said that, I couldn't believe that I had made it so obvious that I liked him in that way. It seems to me that he had always known that there was something between us. 

"If it's any consolation, I feel exactly the same way and I think off some really naughty thoughts when I am with you." He whispered again but with a more seductive edge to it. I found myself biting my lip so hard that I nearly broke the skin. I literally can't believe that something may actually occur between us!

"And what thoughts are going round in that pretty little head of yours?" I whispered back, hoping that McCabe didn't hear, mind you he was proper drunk, having had pre ball drinks with Lucas an hour earlier. 

"First I would strip you of that sexy little suit you have."

"Oh really? I may do the same to you." 

"Oh is that so? I am well equipped to pleasure you Mr Bowie." 

The purring in my ear sent shivers down my spine and he took me to the dance floor, we moved across the room to Abba and Isaac Hayes before laughing our arses off at Murphy's attempt to disco dance to Saturday night fever. 

I do have a sneaky feeling that Anson and Stuart have a feeling that something is going on between us because this morning when I came in late, Stuart called out,

"Alright Bodie Is Doyle with you?!"

Can't stand Stuart! Anson is alright though, we had chat about the assignments while stifling giggles after hearing Lucas and McCabe puking in the men's toilets. 

After the assignments were finished, Doyle came over to me and I wondered if he was going to say that what he said last night was a joke or that he was so drink he didn't know what he was saying. He sat on the desk and to my absolute pleasure, he caressed my hand and leaned over,

"I meant what I said last night, you know. I do like you."

"I like you too Doyle."

"We need to do something about it. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I'm free."

"Meet me in the Savoy Hotel. 8.00pm. I'll give you a key."

I was over the moon with that sentence! So here I am, lying on the double bed with silky satin sheets waiting for him to appear and ravish me in a way I have never experienced before.

The room is magnifent, the finest paintings adorned on the walls, sea view and oak furniture. 

He's here! He is putting the key in the door.

Best end it here, I can't wait any longer!


End file.
